Happy Valentines Day
by Ember V
Summary: Even though Pathfinder is a robot he starts to develop strong feelings towards his teammate and more importantly his best friend Wraith. Wraith being unsure of her origins and having her own walls, feels for the first time comfortable with her new friends and squad Wattson and Pathfinder, but will she see Pathfinder the same way as he does for her? Praith and Wattane pairing
1. Chapter 1

It was any other day in the Frontier. Pathfinder, Wraith, and Wattson finish the match as the champion squad. However, lately Pathfinder has been in a mood and off his game, but the squad was still able to pull through anyways despite it. Something else was weighing on his mind other than getting kills and winning. Wraith was getting a bit concerned about her robot friend.

As wraith changes in her room she notices Path pacing back and forth looking lost in thought. What could he be thinking about? She hadn't seen him act this weird since they first met.

Wraith comes out of her room and quietly walks over behind Path and puts her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Hey bud is everything okay"

Surprised, Path winces slightly away and looks over his shoulder looking deeply in her beautiful light blue eyes. He blushes a for a bit, but he quickly turns away from her.

"Yep! Everything is the Okay" Wraith gives him a questionable look as he just walks away.

_What the fuck?_

Wraith decides to let it go. He'd probably come talk to her if its serious. I mean he's a robot after all so she probably wouldn't be able to help him out anyways, but she still wanted him to know she cared and would there for him whenever he needed. As she ponders about her friend she notices something on the floor right by where Pathfinder was previously at. It was a notebook. At first Wraith didn't want to pry into her friends stuff, but then again he's been acting weird and wouldn't open up about it all. She thought about it some more, but then decided she didn't want to be that kind of person. She needed to trust her friend and respect his privacy.

Wattson just then comes into the room and immediately sees the notebook in Wraith's hands.

"Whatcha got there?" she asks looking over Wraith smiling at her as Wraith quicking tries to hide the notebook away from Wattson.

"It's nothing... just something I found"

"Hm? Wait a minute that's Pathy's!" Wattson says excited. She's seen that item before. It was Pathfinders notebook. He's been writing it almost every night when he thinks everyone has gone to bed. Although she's seen him write in it she's never seen what the hell he's writing in it.

"Why do you have it?"

"I think Pathfinder dropped it a while ago"

"Did you look?" Wattson asks curiously.

"No and I'm not going to. It seemed too personal."

Wattson gives wraith a mischievous grin as she asks, "You're not even a little bit interested to see what's inside." Wattson moves a little bit closer to wraith who is about a good foot taller.

"A little..yes, but I was just going to let it go" Wattson gives wraith a disappointed look as she tries to grab the notebook out of wraith's hand, but wraith quickly phases away.

"I can't believe you thought you could try that." Wraith says as she shakes her head in disapproval. Suddenly Pathfinder walks down the hall shouting in excitement

"Friends, I think we have a new match ready!" Even though Pathfinder was a robot you could still tell by his voice and emotes screen what he was feeling. He also was very expressive with his hand gestures. Pathfinder and his infamous high fives.

Wraith quickly shuffles the notebook away from Path's sight and manages a nervous grin.

"Yay~", unenthusiastically wraith heads over to in Pathfinders direction while Wattson energetically passes by her with haste shining a bright smile at her. "Good luck kitten". Wraith immediately shoots her daggers with her eyes. It wasn't a nickname she wanted to catch on at all or ever, but it was a name Pathfinder would sometimes refer to her by every now and then since the day they met. When they first met Pathfinder was already travelling with Wattson outside the Frontier. Wraith was travelling solo mostly because she felt she was better alone. While she was alone Pathfinder saw her off in the distance scavenging. However, Pathfinder mentioned to Wattson that what he saw was a kitten in the Frontier alone not knowing it was actually Wraith. Scared for the kitty he and Wattson rushed over to save it. Except when they get to the "Kitten", Wraith immediately hears their rushed footsteps and knocks Pathfinder down who was coming her way. Wattson instantly comes to Pathfinders aid and realizes that it wasn't a kitten Pathfinder found. Wattson eventually gets Wraith cornered with her traps but ended up teaming up with her instead after the confusion and won the match. After their first encounter Wraith was asked to be their third for matches and they've been together since. Rarely have they ever lost a match.

"Where do you want to go today?" Wattson asked Pathfinder, who was usually the expert on finding where the ring was going to be. Swamps was usually Pathfinders favorite spot to land in Kings Landing.

"Does anyone need anything?" Wraith asked everyone. It was about a half through their last match of the day.

"All good" Both Wattson and Pathfinder responded at the same time.

_Their aiming for you_

Wraith directly makes a 180° behind where she was being aimed at.

"There's a squad behind us".

Wraith and her team were on top of the Cage at the time and the top of the Cage was Wattson's favorite spot to place her fences against enemy squads. While Wattson was placing her fences around cage Wraith and Pathfinder were sniping the other team from on top of the Cage. With three other squads left they were sure to attract attention to their location.

"I got them!" Pathfinder said excitedly with knocking the last member of the other squad. Wraith rolls her eyes at her friend's gloat. He always must get the last kill.

Just then unexpectedly a Bombardment lands on top of the cage. It must be another squad with Gilbratar on their team. Wraith calls for squad to take cover.

"My fences!" Wattson cries out. Her, Wraith, and Pathfinder immediately go down to the story below. Wattson proceeds to fence the doors on the floor below as Pathfinder leads Wraith to another door on the same floor. "Use my zipline, Wraith". She looks at him confused but follows his orders anyway. Pathfinder follows behind as well. They hide behind a rock for cover as Pathfinder drops a phoenix kit for Wraith to take. He pats her head and then heads back for Wattson using his zipline. He can see the last two other squads zipping up to the top floor of the Cage. Fortunately, Wattson was able to go on the very bottom floor unnoticed so he goes down for her. However, Wraith is left confused.

_What the fuck is that robot thinking. Did he not think I could take care of myself?_

Wraith felt a bit insulted but knowing him he probably wasn't thinking and just being him. Whatever that means anymore. She couldn't let her team fight without her or get any kills while she sits back doing nothing.

Wraith decides to not take Pathfinders zipline back. She slides down to the take the zipline up to the floor right below the very top floor. Even though another, other squad rolls up from the other side from the hall she manages to quickly phase out of the way, phasing right behind them. Once out of phase she closes the door behind her. With her body blocking the door and them trying to get through, she moves out of the way and throws a flag grenade at the door which then does a small significant amount of damage. Wraith then maneuvers herself down the ramp and goes around the building through the other door. She ends up right behind them shooting and knocking and then finally eliminates the rest of that squad.

However, the last squad was squatting on the very top just watching. Wraith only notices as she sees Mirage walk down, but it was a decoy. Just as soon as Wraith had noticed all three of them jump down aiming and shooting right for her. As soon as they come down, she starts to shoot, aiming for one of their heads. She knocks the Gilbraltar down while still being shot by Lifeline.

_Shit._

She had to think fast being as she was being cornered already by this last squad. Where was her teammates?

Just as her armor is broken, she makes a teleport, phasing her way all the way down the very bottom on the Cage. She notices her squad at the bottom with her and it being fully fenced too. She stops her teleport in the middle of the fences. Lifeline had followed the teleport Wraith had just made and quickly rejects it as she gets damaged from Wattson's fences. Pathfinder readily shoots down her and then finishes her off as Wraith uses the phoniex kit Pathfinder had given her earlier to shield and heal herself.

Mirage sets his decoy just then outside the building where they could all see. Wattson fires at the decoy thinking it was the real Mirage. However, the real Mirage throws a few gernades into the room which destroys some of Wattsons fences and along breaks her own shield as well. Pathfinder is able to use his grapple to get away. Mirage proceeds to slide into the room firing at Wattson, knocking her down. This all happens as Wraith was trying to use her phoniex kit but couldn't use it fully in time. However, Mirage doesn't shoot her.

"Hey babe, how about dinner later as a solid for not killing ya today?" He says holding her chin as he kneels to her level on the floor where she was crouched. Even though he had the upper hand from her right now she wasn't going to let down her pride in front on him.

Pathfinder looks surprised at what was going on while he was away. Mirage was too distracted with Wraith to noticed that Path was behind him. Wraith sees him looking at Mirage ready to strike, but as she as she looks away at Pathfinder, Mirage notices her attention being taken away by something else. Just as when he was about to turn around and see Pathfinder behind him, Wraith pulls him into a kiss. Pathfinder grapples Mirage away from Wraith as soon as she locked lips with him and punches him into one of Wattsons surviving defense fences breaking Mirage's shield. Pathfinder then pulls out his gun out and eliminates him. Wraith and Wattson are able to get up with them winning the match now.

As soon as Wraith is able to get up Pathfinder walks over to her and says, "See I got them".

"**YOU ARE THE CHAMPIONS!"** the announcer notifies them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Mirage learns Pathfinder's little secret

The next day started with Wattson hanging out with the rest of the legends on board in the common area talking. Wraith was hanging out back from the rest of the legends, sitting alone, reserved as ever with her leaning forward examining her dagger. It was not long ago when she started the Apex games. Part of the reason of her being there was she try to find out who she was and get the answers she was looking for, but when would she find that or will she ever find it here? Were all the legends here in the Apex games looking for something similar? No one had thought of asking each other their reason for participating in the games. Most of the times even though they got along all the same there was still a lot of mystery and secrets hidden between the lines of the day to day talks.

"-And BAAM! I jump 100ft in the air and 180 shoot him in the ASS!", yells Octane while laughing hysterically as his own story. You can practically hear him from even outside. However, even though everyone else is laughing Mirage doesn't look amused as glares at Octane.

"To be fair I just had a big lunch and I felt a big sluggish that day anyways sooo yeah" Mirage didn't really have much to say either about it, but tries to make an excuse anyways.

"Sureee. I don't see Gibraltar having that issue", Octane responds back at Mirage grinning. He leans back in his chair completely nonchalant about it.

"Ah! Well!"

Gibraltar just laughs loudly.

"Come on! Bloodhound you understand right my guy? I mean you know what I mean right?", Mirage pleads, but Bloodhound just looks around confused. The room is silent while everyone else is awkwardly looking at each other in it.

"Ugh where's my man Path? He always got my back on this!" Everyone immediately looks around, but there isn't a response to the question. Pathfinder wasn't in the room anywhere.

"He's been in his room since the yesterday's match", Wattson says. Wraith looks up at Wattson's response, she then looks over the end of the hall towards where his room would be, expecting to see him walking down the hall, but there was no sign of him. She grew concern for her friend. It wasn't like him to keep to himself. He is usually always in on the gossip and chit chat with the rest of the legends. Sometimes a little too much. Even though he wasn't there in the room with them now she still calming eyes the hall just in case he decided to come join them.

"Speaking of Pathfinder…." Lifeline chimes in, she had a strange feeling he was acting odd as well. It was if there was an elephant in the room to everyone, because no one else has really brought it up, at least until now.

"Doesn't he seem a bit strange to ya? I don't know, but after yesterday's match I definitely saw something.", says Lifeline looking around the room for a response back, but everyone again was silent, but the look on their faces showed that they agreed.

"I don't know ask Wraith or Wattson. He seems the closest to the both", Bangalore suggests, but Wattson just shrugs. She also didn't exactly know what to say and none of which she wanted to openly share with the rest of them. Pathfinder was her closest friend other than Wraith and she couldn't gossip about any information about them. Everyone then just look over to Wraith whom was still sitting quietly in the corner of the room looking the other direction from the group, still looking for Path down the hall.

"Wraith!" a few yell over. Startled for the first time she quickly shifts her head to them with confusion written all over her face. "What?", she asked.

"What's up with the Robot?", Octane asked. "Hm?." Still confused she just shrugs and looks down back her dagger again. Everyone else looks at each other unsatisfied with the lack of answers they were getting about the legend.

"Ya know speaking of which, Wraith that kiss you gave me before. Ya know the one that got me killed and caused me to lose the match. Ya know the one." Mirages says getting up from his seat while keeping his eyes on Wraith the entire time.

"That's not why you lost man!" Octane laughing in the background, but Mirage waves over dismissing his comment.

"It pains me that you use such a cheap move just to win a match. It really hurt me." He says in a sarcastic voice while starting to walk over to Wraith whom wasn't looking at him and choosing to ignore him.

"However, I am willing to forgive you under one condition..." He stands right in front of her. Wraith is still looking away. Mirage leans towards her ear and whispers, "If you finish what you started right here" Her face instantly turns to him, with her usually nonchalant expression turn into anger mix with embarrassment. He smirks at her reaction. Wraith immediately then gets up pushing Mirage against the wall using her right hand to point her dagger directly underneath his chin as she glares at him. Everyone in the background doesn't take the matter much seriously as Gibraltar laughs and everyone just has these wide smiles across their faces.

"Woah calm down there kitten", Mirage jokily winks at her. "Don't call me that" Wraith now deepens her dagger more under Mirages chin. "What? You let your boyfriend call you that"

"What are you talking about?" Wraith's face still hasn't changed. If anything this only made her more irritated with Mirage. "Do you think he's jealous of us? After your display of affection for me?" Mirage never seemed to take anything seriously. Wraith didn't really see much point in adding more to this anymore. She retracts her weapon and pushes Mirage hard on the floor. Sternly looking down at him. "Learn to shut your mouth. It might keep you from getting you killed", Wraith responds. As she starts to walk away and tells the rest of the legends that she's headed to her room. As she leaves everyone looks over to Mirage who was lifting himself off the floor where Wraith had left him. "Jeez She's more moody than usual"

"Granted you did push her a little too far this time, Mirage", Wattson says. "Are you sure **you're** not the one jealous?" She asks while giving him a sly grin.

"Me? NO! She's not my type and she's weird. Ya know with her mysterious past, god tier fucking perfect aim all the goddamn time, stupid blue eyes, and that…dreamy faraway look in her eyes when she's daydreaming…." Mirage starts to get sidetrack "No. I don't like her."

"Uhh…I don't think she asked if you liked her, brother" Gibraltar says.

"Well what did she asked?"

"If you were jealous.", says Bangalore with a cringy and confused look on her face.

"Oh…of the who?! The Robot?! Please. I'm not an idiot".

Everyone just shrugs and looks away from him and then continuing a different topic. Mirage then joins in going back to his seat.

Wraith stops as she passes by Pathfinders room. Unsure if she should check on him or not. As she stands there for a minute to think of what to say she finally decides just to casually ask him how day is going. She knocks on his door a few times, but there is no answer. "Path?" Still no response.

"Yes?" Pathfinder is looking behind at Wraith. Wraith shocked to find him right behind her as she turns around staring at him with her wide blue eyes searching his own. Pathfinder gives her a confused look and stares at her back as he slightly tilts his head while waiting for her to respond.

"Where were you?" Wraith finally asks.

"Outside.", The air is fill with an awkward silence. Wraith rubs the back of neck, shifting her some of body weight to the side not knowing how to respond. "Can I ask you something?", she asks.

"Sure." There isn't the slightest change in emotion in Pathfinder.

"Is everything okay with you?", Wraith quietly asks while wincing afraid of overstepping on something that could be sensitive to him. "I only ask because you know people talk…and I…" she pauses, trying to find the right words to say, but also trying not to seem too personal "-I just want to make sure you're alright."

"Are you asking because you are concern or because of the others?" Pathfinder asked defensively.

She lightly bites her bottom lip confused and startled at why he would ask something like that. She makes a quick scan around the room before responding, "Yes, I'm concern. I care about my friends. I wouldn't want you to be upset and you not saying anything.". There is a softer tone in her voice as she says this. Wraith is usually more blunt and serious most of the times. It's rare to ever see her empathic and sensitive nowadays. She's built such a tough image throughout the games now.

Pathfinder is somewhat comforted by her words. He moves closer to her, standing at a foot taller than her. Wraith, alarmed moves back a bit as she scrunches her face in confusion. Path moves his hand on her shoulder in reassurance as she looks back at his hand on her and looks at him still in confusion.

"I am alright, Wraith." He says. "I'm glad you care."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

There's a pause.

"You don't have to worry. I've just need time to myself", Pathfinder removes his hand off of Wraith's shoulder and pats her head gently. At this moment she raises her eyebrows, her head moving slightly down from the patting.

"Ah? Okay?", She says embarrassingly. Pathfinder stops and moves around her heading towards his room. Wraith's head follows his direction.

"Well..you know I-I'm here if you need anything." She uncomfortable says.

"I will. Rest well, Wraith". With that Pathfinder walks away into his room leaving wraith awkwardly standing alone in the hall. She places her right hand over her upper left arm as she folds both her lips together.

Mirage comes from around the hall and sees Wraith standing alone. He takes this opportunity to sneak up on her. He uses his decoy at the other end of the room to catch her attention. Not realizing it was a decoy, Wraith is warned and immediately walks the opposite direction heading towards the other end of the hall. Right around the corner is Mirage. He leaps right in front of her and yells.

"Surprise!". Completely stunned Wraith jumps back almost falling, but Mirage catches her.

"What the fuck?", she angrily yells at him. Her face fuming.

"Didn't think I'd scared you of all people that much to be honest. I'm more shocked than you if anything." He says laughing. Wraith rolls her eyes in frustration then decides to storm off. As Mirage is still giggling to himself, he notices something on the floor. It seemed to be a notebook. He picks it up examining it before calling out to Wraith who is still angerly walking away.

"Did you drop this?" He calls out to her. Without looking back Wraith responds in annoyance, "Not again, Mirage."

"No seriously is this yours?" Mirages starts to flip through the pages of the notebook. Hearing paper being shuffled, Wraith raises an eyebrow and tilts her head around towards Mirage. It was Pathfinders notebook. Her heart drops in a sudden shock.

"What's with all the hearts and poems? Didn't know you were the romantic, Wraith." Mirage says smirking still flipping through all the pages.

"No!", Wraith immediately runs at Mirage. "That's not mine. Give it back." She tries to reach for the book, but Mirage who is a bit taller than Wraith has no trouble moving above her out the way. He turns away, his back facing her. To his surprise, Wraith steps on the back of his knee making him lose his balance and falling forward. Wraith quickly grabs the notebook out of his reach.

"Ouchie.", Mirage sarcastically moans. Wraith stands by his body as he gets ahold of himself turning his body the other way and kneeling in front of her.

"I don't think I deserved that".

"I'll be that judge of that. How much did you read?"

"Enough to know that Robot is one slick son of –" Mirage is stopped by the sudden grasp of Wraith's hand grabbing at the collar of his top.

A sound of a door opening is heard of the end of the room. Pathfinder is seen by Wraith and Mirage who are looking back at him surprised. Wraith looks as though she on top of Mirage who is still on the floor facing Wraith who was still grabbing Mirages shirt, their faces not too far apart from each other as well.

"Oh? I'm sorry if I am disturbing you two." Pathfinder painfully looks away. Wraith instantly stands upright letting go of Mirage.

"You weren't." Wraith responds forgetting that she had Pathfinders notebook still in her hand.

"Or were you?" Mirage winks at Wraith, but she just shakes her head in disapproval. Path turns and sees his notebook in wraiths left hand.

"Is that mine?"

"Ah? Yeah?" Wraith is a bit uneasy with the situation but walks to Pathfinder to hand him his notebook.

"I found it in the hall the other day. I'm sorry I didn't give it back sooner."

Pathfinder takes his notebook from her hand. She looks distressed and remorseful.

"It's okay, Wraith…." He pauses. "Did you look inside?"

"No."

Mirage stares at them in the background brushing himself off the floor. "Aren't you guys the cutest? It's like looking at Romeo and Juliet. Or ….Beauty and Beast. Or a-a-umm ahh hm?.", He looks up placing his hand on his chin thinking for another example.

"Shut up." Wraith sternly says "Anyways…Sorry. Ignore him." Wraith walks away annoyed at Mirage's antics. As she leaves them, Pathfinder waves away at her. He looks embarrassingly at Mirage who left standing there with one eyebrow slightly raised at him.

"Ah uh." Mirage looks back at Pathfinder curiously.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- End of Season Two

_When I met you the air was cool and crisp _

_Your hair danced in the autumn breeze_

_Somehow you know how to put me at ease_

_And now a little kitten is all I need_

_I can see you underneath the pain and wrath_

_A lost girl searching for her path_

_And for you I will guide the way _

_This I will guarantee _

"I mean yeah sure it's okay." Mirage says tiresome. "But girls like her would never fall for something like this."

"Oh." Pathfinder responds rather disappointed. Since his secret about his notebook got out to Mirage he felt he could be more open about it to him. This wasn't something he ever shared with anyone and wouldn't want anyone else to know about either. It was kind of embarrassing for him to admit he might have certain feelings toward someone he cares about more than anyone he's ever known. Considering that she'd probably never feel the same he didn't want to risk losing her as a friend. So instead he has been trying to keep his distance and writes poems about her in his free time to express his feelings.

"Why?" Mirage asks referring to all the love poems "And how?".

"I don't know." He can't honestly say why or how. To even himself he's never known such raw emotion before. Sometimes he thought he was defective or broken.

"Do you think it's weird?" Pathfinder asked.

"I mean to be completely honest….Yeah. I never heard of a _**robot**_ falling in love with a human, but other than that. You got some real talent with these poems. You know you and bloodhound would get along well. You guys have a way with words." Mirage puts matter of fact.

"Oh."

Pathfinder doesn't seem to be feeling any better about his feelings for her. "So, it wouldn't work out…? Between us…?" He asks sadly.

Mirage doesn't want to hurt him any further do he decides not to give him a direct answer.

"She's weird. I don't think anyone would work out with her." Mirage puts his arm over the Robots shoulder. "I mean look at me. I'm handsome, funny, and a legend! And she still hates me."

Pathfinder's computer frowns.

"Come on, man. We're doing rank today I'm sure that will take your mind off her."

Caustic walks into the room to see an unusually sad Pathfinder with Mirage. Not knowing the situation, he asks, "What did you do now, Mirage?"

"NOTHING! I swear!"

Caustic looks at him questionably. However, is interrupted by Wraith walking in the room now. She instantly walks over to Pathfinder who is still sulking in the corner. She grabs him by the shoulder which startles him.

"You okay, Path?", Wraith asks sincerely. He responds to her by looking intently into her blue eyes, but then is stunned by Mirage who walks in between them.

"He's fine. He just needs to be with the guys." Mirage buts in. Wraith looks over Mirage's shoulder to see Pathfinder, but he looks an away shyly.

"Ah...? Okay? Have fun?" Wraith confusingly walks away from them still over her shoulder to see Path, but he still doesn't look at her. She proceeds to the drop area.

"Caustic you're with us." Mirage says.

"Fine. But try to not to get shot in the ass again". Mirage just rolls his eyes as the three of them head to the drop area.

The count down starts.

5…4…3…2…1

All the legends drop out of the ship and into the areas in King Canyon. It was one of the last weeks of this seasons game and things were getting more heated everyday with rank games. Something big was going to happen very soon.

Mirage, Caustic, and Pathfinder land in Skull Town where is the most loot and people to drop there. They have a few kills already. Everything seems to be going well for the squad until it's just them and one other squad left. The circle is in swamps and they have a long way to go to get into the circle. They use a few jump towers and a zipline from Pathfinder when they finally reach an area right outside of swamps. Unfortunately, the ring had caused a bit of damage to the squad, so they were only left with a couple of syringes. On the other side of swamps in the middle of the ring Wattson had her fences defending one building with Wraith and Lifeline. Wraith happen to be above on one of the buildings scoping for the other team. She sees the last team running towards the house that her squad is near. Wraith calls out to Wattson and Lifeline that the last team was pulling up. Even though all three members of the other squad are running Wraith has her eyes locked, scoping one member already. She squats down on top of house her finger on the trigger just waiting for the perfect snipe.

BOOM!

Head Shot on Caustic. Mirage instantly uses his decoy to create a diversion as Pathfinder grapples away to the other side of another building. Wraith's eyes follow the Mirage who had moved underneath the other building. Lifeline and Watson start to fire at one of Mirage's decoy. Pathfinder ziplines across their building as he fires back at them. He manages to knock Wattson first. He swings around the house with his grapple to get behind Lifeline, but Wraith manages to shoot his shields off. Lifeline hears heavy footsteps right above her. She crouches underneath the stairs waiting for the person to jump down. The footsteps start to get louder as Mirage untimely walks down the stairs due to hearing shuffling below. Just as he spots Lifeline, she shoots him in the head with a shotgun knocking his shield Wraith also comes down and fires at Mirage. As Mirage is being shot at, he dominates by blasting a devotion at both them which knocks down lifeline. Wraith phases away. The ring was about to close again, and she only has a few shields left. As she crouches in the corner trying to shield herself Pathfinder can also hear her. He can hear Mirage shouting at him to win. He opens the door to see Wraith staring back at him. Wraith is staring at Path who aiming his gun at her face but doesn't shoot.

"What are you doing?! Finish her!" Mirage yells over who is still down. But Pathfinder can't seem to press the trigger. He tries to fight his feelings for his friend. He's confused. He knows there is no way she would ever feel the same or do the same for him in this situation. So why is like this? Maybe Mirage was wrong about her. Maybe she would or could care for him the same. Pathfinder tries to find the words to say to her, but just as he's about to say something the rings start to close right behind him. His health immediately starts to decrease rapidly. Before he could do anything else the game is over and Wraith, Lifeline, and Wattson are proclaimed the Champions.

Later that day.

"That was the last game of the season" Mirage says sighing in disappointment.

"I'm sorry I let you guys down." Pathfinder says sadly. Caustic doesn't look too bother that they lost.

"Don't worry comrade." He says. Mirage still doesn't look satisfied though. He see's Wraith walking over with her squad. Even though she won she doesn't look in the slightest phased by it. It pissed him off even more. It was as if she expected to win. He decides to walk over to her in front of her stopping her in her tracks. He looks down at her angry. Wraith, however, slowly looks up to him with no emotion written on her face.

"That win soo didn't count. You just got lucky and you know it." Mirage says angrily.

Wraith rolls her eyes. "Seemed to count to the game. If you want a rematch there's always next season." She says as moving around him as the rest of the squad.

"Next season this guy better not be an idiot!" Mirage shouts to her pointing at Pathfinder. Pathfinder quickly looks around confused.

"You wanted him on your team, Mirage?" Wraith turns around to say. "Maybe he's not used to carrying trash"

"WHAT?!"

"Um" Pathfinder chims in

"Carry?! You got to be kidding. He had you, but just stood there. MAYBE if he wasn't in love with you!" As soon as he says it, he immediately realized what he just said, but it was too late to take back. Mirage looks over to Pathfinder who is shoots up in complete shock. Path then looks over to Wraith still a little way across the room.

Wraith looks a bit confused as she shakes her head. "What are you talking about? Is this one of your little pranks?" Path saddens at Wraiths reaction as she is unamused and disbelieving that he could have feelings for you at all.

"No." Pathfinder joins them but can't seem to raise his head towards Wraith. Instead he kind of shuffles in one spot near a corner of the room.

"I do love you, Wraith." Path says finally meeting her gaze. He could tell she was in shock. Her mouth was open, but no words came out. Her eyes searching his. Looking for something to say.

At this point all eyes were on Pathfinder and Wraith. Wraith felt overwhelmed with situation and all the attention. She couldn't think straight. Since when did Pathfinder…how…and why her? They've been friends since she escaped IMC and never thought this was ever even possible. How would robot even..? So many questions ran through her head she couldn't think straight.

"I am sorry, Wraith. I didn't mean for you to know, but." He pauses.

"How is this even possible, Path?", says Wraith as she narrows her eyes at him still in confusion.

Silence fills the room again.

Wraith scans the room around her. The entire place is filled with people. No where to go. No where to hide. She starts to back away holding her left arm tight with her other hand. Too embarrassed to face anyone she stares at the ground. Nothing else could compare to the amount of embarrassment her was feeling in this very moment. This were okay before. No one really paid much attention to her and her issues before, but now this…

Pathfinder could tell by Wraith's body language and expression that she was uncomfortable and upset. He couldn't blame her. He walks towards her while carefully putting his hand on her shoulder as he says softly as he could,"…I don't know..". As soon as he says this Wraith's face shoots up at him and she moves out of his way. Her face scrunched up and her eyes glisten which were exaggerated from the lights shinning down on her. It's almost like she wanted to cry in frustration or something. She didn't know how to respond because she didn't know what was happening or why. Instead of saying anything she leaves Pathfinder and everyone else staring at her abruptly. Mirage who was standing in the way of the hall gives Wraith a look of sympathy right before she shoves him out of the way. Pathfinder doesn't bother to try to run after her. His arm resting back at his side.

"My bad." Mirage says.

Couple of days later Wraith has been in the quarters keeping to herself. Pathfinder has been doing the same trying to think of a way to not screw things up more. The last thing he would want is to ruin her trust and friendship with Wraith. He tries to build up the courage to confront her while she's in her room. As he paces back and forth outside her room door the announcer comes on.

"Attention Apex Legends! Season 3 is about to begin. A new Legend will be joining you this season! Good luck!"

It was odd. Usually the new legends are introduced.

Wraith silently comes out of her room and sees Pathfinder standing in front of her. It was awkward at first because neither one of them had anything.

"I am sorry", Pathfinder says. As he says that wraith curls her hand into a fist.

"No….I-…don't be." After hiding from everyone else for the past few days she knew she couldn't run from her problems. She knew better and she learned this. Path was one of her closest friends and allies. He has always had her back. And now whatever that is going on she couldn't control and least of all understand. She was not about to let this ruin things for her and her friendship with Pathfinder. She concluded that she would hear him out and try to at least grasp everything that had to be said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're my friend. That won't ever change, Path. I won't leave this time", She says as she reaches out her hand holding his hand in hers. Still a bit embarrassed and not knowing what else to say she couldn't meet his eyes with hers as well. Pathfinder shocked with her gesture looks back and forth at her hand in his back at her again over again blushing.

Wattson entering the room smiles at them from the distance. She then clears her throat to get their attention. Wraith shifts her hand and her body away from Path and looks at Wattson who was still smiling. Pathfinder doesn't budge and his hand still in the same place. His eyes focused on his hand that had just touched Wraith's.

"Come on guys Let's meet the new Legend!" Wattson yells in excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

Sorry I haven't updated this story recently. I've had finals and went on vacation for a bit. This is my first fan fic so my writing is a bit rough. I hope you guys are enjoying the story though. Please support Praith 3

Chapter 4- Who are you?

This season of Apex Legends had become entirely new to all the legends. Everything looked and felt different. The map was really the setting stone on how the games were going to be played for this season. Unlike Kings Canyon where it was dry and plain, World's Edge was colorful and bright. It had several new biomes; lava, ice, taller buildings, and green green grass. However, World's Edge map was also bigger and wider which meant it was a better place to snipe or get sniped. Kill or be killed.

Crypto was introduced as the Seasons newest Legend now. A thirty something year old Korean man whose motives were mysterious and skeptical just as soon as he entered the Apex games. One of his unique abilities allowed him to use a drone to hack and scan enemy traps and opponents themselves. Although he was a bit moody and reserved, but thus far has proven himself into being the newest Apex Legend.

"His drone is so cute!" exclaimed Wattson. It was obvious she had a major admiration for Crypto already. Him being intelligent and cool already made him likeable by a lot of the legends already. Everyone except Mirage.

"Can you believe this guy?" Mirage asks as he glares across the room at Crypto who is aggressively typing something on the computer in his quarters. Wraith happens to be next to Mirage as she leans against the wall next to him. Both standing away from the rest of the legends in their common area. Wraith slightly rolls her eyes at him as his comment about Crypto.

"You are that guy" She remarks wittedly.

"What do you mean? I'm nothing like…that." He says glaring, eyeing Crypto up and down. "You should know that".

Wraith harshly exhales and doesn't bother replying. She turns her back to him and already begins to walk away. She reaches the center of the drop ship, impatiently waiting for the first match of the season to start.

Back down the hall Pathfinder turns away from the rest of the Legends around him and see's Wraith isolated in a dark corner of the drop ship. His computer emotes: confusion:. As the noise of everyone else is drowned out. Path eagerly makes his way towards Wraith. She still doesn't notice him walking over towards her. Her eyes looking off in the other direction. Then suddenly her focus is taken by Pathfinder as soon as she hears his mechanical legs moving near her. She doesn't get up. Instead she just looks up at him without saying anything at first. But before she can say anything, she pauses forgetting what to say. He just stares at her. It's blank stare Path has, but it's still a sincere and concerning stare for her. Wraith slightly blushes at the embarrassment and attention. It wasn't anything she could get use to…someone caring about her. Not for her abilities or power, but for who she is not for what she is. Wraith still doesn't say anything to Pathfinder but gives him a friendly smile. Pathfinder in return emotes: happy: and blushes.

"How did you know I was over here?" Wraith asks. Pathfinder shrugs in response.

"I didn't at first…. I always just notice when you're not around."

Wraith blushes even more now. She hates herself for it too.

"Thank you…for noticing..", she says softly. Pathfinder emotes:Happy:. He decides then at that moment to sit next to her as she remains on the dark side of the room while he happens to sit underneath a radiant light. Pathfinder keeps a bit of distance from Wraith while still sitting close to her. She notices and grins at his thoughtful gesture. Seeing how much he does care and respect her even when all he wants is to be as close to her as possible.

"Why do you prefer to be on your own, Wraith?" Pathfinder asked. Wraith looks over to her side crossing her arms as she pulls her shoulders up. Before she could answer though the rest of the legends all arrive there at the same time by the drop area where they were. Wattson walks in smiling ear to ear. She sees Wraith sitting by Pathfinder and immediately rushes to Wraith's side sitting in between Path and Wraith. She grabs Wraith arm excitedly leaving Pathfinder awkwardly at the edge of the bench not knowing if he should move or stay at the edge. Wraith flinches slightly at Wattson grabbing onto her but doesn't pull her off. Wattson not noticing Path literally hanging off the edge of the seat and that she inturpted a conversation between her two friends.

"Guess who I start the new season with?!" Wattson happily asks Wraith, but Wattson doesn't even give Wraith time to respond. "OCTY!" she exclaims proudly.

"Oh. Okay that's nice Watts.", Wraith says unphased by the news. She looks at her confused on why that would be something big to share. Although she knows that Wattson has had a crush on Octane for a while she wasn't the type to get into people's personal business or really care much about them anyways. Even with Wattson being one of her friends in the games.

"Oh come on! I never get paired with him anymore" Wattson says rather sadly. She lets go of Wraith and looks over to Pathfinder who is still hanging off the edge a bit, but is holding onto to wall with hand to hold his body weight.

"I'm jealous. Pathfinder always get to be in your squad." She crosses her arms and leans back, leaning onto Pathfinders arm. Her weight doesn't effect his balance at all, but does make the situation a bit awkward. With Wattson leaning back Wraith can finally see the weird position Pathfinder is in because of Wattson. She can tell he doesn't want to move or else it would make Wattson hit her head against the wall behind her. Wraith scoots to the edge of her side of the bench and pulls Wattson over closer to her. As she does so Wattson began to think that Wraith is trying to give her a hug in response she leaps forward giving Wraith a massive hug hiding her face in her neck. As Wraith is frozen still Pathfinder can sit comfortably but gets up instead from the bench and stands up in front of Wraith and emotes: happy. Wraith looks away from him blushing as she clears her throat for Wattson to get off her, but everyone in the room is already staring at that rare display of affection from Wraith.

"Welcome to Season 3 Legends. Please step forward on the platform and get ready to drop at World's Edge!" the announcer says. Wattson immediately jumps off Wraith and runs towards Octane who is on the very end of the room. Wraith can see her and Octance from a distance as they smile at each other and give each other a fist bump while assembling on their platform. Even though Wraith wasn't big on romance or personal relationships she liked watching Wattson and Octane get along. With them being so different they seemed to also be good friends. Octane always seemed to be cool and calmer than usual when Wattson was around him. It was funny. It was clear to everyone else that the two like each other but neither of them has admitted they do. Wraith secretly smiles watching the two interact and secretly hopes that get together someday.

Right before the countdown goes off Wraith and Pathfinder step on the same platform together along with Crypto, the new legend.

They arrived at World's Edge, the new map. All the platforms start to drop slowly down. Ice cold wind rapidly rushes through everyone. The freezing gushing winds causing immediate chills to run through everyone's body (expect Pathfinders), as if a jump from that high up wasn't chilling enough already.

All the legends jump off the ship and soar onto World's Edge.

The match begins.

Pathfinder, Wraith, and Crypto all land in Refinery along with two other squads. Wraith and Pathfinder take the left side of the building keeping high ground. Even with the two together Crypto breaks off to the right and starts the scan the area with his drone. It detects six hostiles near by Refinery. As he leaves his drone in the air to keep the area locked on opponents. He climbs up and one of the towers and grabs a wingman he found in a loot crate. He sees the two squads he scanned already equipped with armor and weapons. He starts to move forward trying to flank one side of one of the squads. Wraith and Pathfinder are still in the main building of Refinery looting the top floors both have weapons, but don't know that Crypto is already pushing the other squads near by them. Wraith instantly starts to get a warning of a someone aiming for her as she and Path move to the lower half of the main building. She warns Path that someone is near, and both take out their guns in an instant response. Footsteps are nearby and start to get louder below and on top of where they are located.

"Path cover the bottom. I'll watch the top floor." Wraith states to Pathfinder. He nods his head in acknowledgment and equips an arc star grenade, looking at the three entrances in front of him ready to throw it at any moment. At the same time, he looks back at Wraith who is crouched aiming for the top of the stairs. He can't help but admire the view of her. The devotion, awareness, and just how cool she always looks and is. Pathfinder emotes: love now at the same moment Wraith turns her head slightly looking over her shoulder seeing him in complete daze as he looks at her. She immediately turns her head away blushing ever so slightly though.

"Watch the bottom, Path!" She shouts hiding her face in her scarf. Pathfinder's computer turns neutral again and turns his body back around. He is focused once again, but it's almost too late. Two opponents begin to run down the stairs somehow unaware that Wraith and Pathfinder are waiting below the stairs for them. Unsuspecting of them, Wraith immediately starts to fire at both opponents. Both instantly go down. Without hesitation Pathfinder rushes up to her his back facing the other end of the stairs now. Just as he turns his back another squad pulls up hearing the commotion, all three rush up the stairs towards Pathfinder and Wraith.

"Path!" Wraith yells to Pathfinder. But its too late. They open fire at Pathfinder before he can have time to react in time. Wraith hits back with a devotion knocking Lifeline and right away phases around the corner climbing up at the same time. While in phase Caustic and Gibraltar chase after her leaving Pathfinder is knocked on the floor and helpless. At that moment he feels like he failed Wraith by letting his guard down and emotes: sadness. In the meanwhile, Crypto runs up the stairs towards Pathfinder picking him up.

"Don't be an idiot.". Pathfinder and Crypto finish off the three opponents Wraith left knocked. They take the loot and directly run towards Wraith who was being hunted down by Caustic and Gibraltar still. She didn't have much ammo left and ran out of shields and syringes. She couldn't stick out this fight much longer. She can hear one of them climbing up the house while the other opens the door from the bottom floor of the house. She holds the top floor blocking the door behind her as she sees Gibraltar running up the stairs heavily.

"No where else to run now.", Gibraltar says right as he about to finish her off. Crypto dashes in breaking the top floor door down. Aiming at Gibraltar's head from behind.

"Try to run from this.", Crypto says right before shooting him in the back of the head. Pathfinder grabbles in now rushing over to Wraiths side picking her up. She straggles on his arm trying to recover her balance. This fight wasn't quite over yet though. Caustic throws his gas Ult in the room. Pathfinder instantly tries to block out some of the gas from Wraith as he hovers over her body with his in order to protect her from the gas and potential fire that might come in. Somehow Crypto was able to successful get out without taking some damage from the gas and can get himself on top of the building. He crouches down and uses his drone to find Caustic on the bottom floor with three gas traps surrounding every entrance on the first floor. Crypto can use his IMP to destroy the traps Caustic had put down while also destroying his shields. He then jumps down to the first floor now, finally able to finish the last opponent of that squad.

"Are you okay, Wraith?", Pathfinder asks as he hands her a phoenix kit. Although she accepts it, she doesn't respond to his question.

"I told you to watch the stairs."

"…I'm sorry, Wraith". Even with everything that just happened Wraith can't seem to stay upset with Pathfinder.

"It's fine.". She turns to see Crypto on his computer fiddling with something on his screen.

"Thank you". It was the first time she had to thank a newcomer for saving her ass. On hand side it hurt her pride a bit, but on the other hand she just wanted to win. She needed to win.

"We should move.", She says.

The squad moves on to Epicenter. It's ice cold. The place is literally covered in icicles and snow after all. Possibly the coldest part of World's Edge and odd considering everything around it was green and meadows.

Wraith walks ahead of Pathfinder and Crypto while keeping her gun closing to her side looking for possible legends that might show up.

"Do you think Wraith is upset with me?", Pathfinder asks Crypto worrying that Wraith might be disappointed in him. Even though with them being good friends he didn't want her to dissatisfy her. He liked being on her squad. They always seemed to do well together. As she has saved his ass plenty of times and visa versa with him saving hers. He loved coming to her rescue. It made him feel like she could depend on him and it felt good. The fact that could change with new legends coming to the games gave him some sort of anxiety for some mysterious reason.

Crypto hasn't said anything yet, but looks the robot up and down in disgust, thinking that he can't be seriously witnessing a robot in love with a human. Not only that, but also because of it might cost him the games. Just a minute ago Pathfinder almost could've caused them to lose that last fight.

"Get your head in the game." He finally responds back at him. He doesn't add anything else to it and moves ahead of Path catching up with Wraith in Epicenter.

While looting in Epicenter Wraith finds herself shivering as snow slowly starts to fall. She grabs her arms around her to try to retain some body heat and pulls her scarf up, covering her nose. Suddenly she hears soft slow mechanical movements to her left. It's Pathfinder. He's carrying a cup of hot coco in both hands trying not to accidently spill it. It makes Wraith slightly smile and blush underneath her scarf. She takes the cup and takes a small sip. There is something special about receiving a nice hot cup of chocolate in cold weather. It's magically soothing.

Pathfinder blushes as he see's Wraith drink the hot chocolate. The rosy tip of her nose now has a bit of the chocolate and her soft mauve lips drowned with it too.

"Where did you find this, Path?" She asked honestly not knowing how he finds certain things anywhere he goes. It's a mystery. Before Pathfinder could respond he feels something strange in his cables and wiring. His computer starts to glitch as it starts to flash different emotes simultaneously. He computer screen stops at an angry emote. He then immediately breaks the cup of hot chocolate that is still in Wraith's hands. But just as soon as it breaks Path returns to his neutral self. He and Wraith look at the broken cup and spilt coco on the floor as it sips into the ground. Neither of them knows what just happened.

"Wraith, I-" Pathfinder begins to say, but is cut off from the malfunction of his computer as it suddenly shuts off right away.

"Path?...", Wraith questions as her friend doesn't budge. He doesn't respond. Just as soon as she moves closer to his body he abruptly falls backwards.

"PATH!" She yells. She tries to catch him, but his body falls back too quick for her. She tries to move his body trying everything to see if she'll turn him on, but nothing happens. Frustrated and confused she shouts his name over again. Still nothing. She doesn't want to give up, but she doesn't know what else to do.

"What…the…fuck", her voice breaking in the end. She turns to see if anyone is nearby. As her eyes scan move around, she sees Crypto standing on the top of tower with his drone out and typing something in his computer.

He mutters, "Sorry you're not the one I'm after." He shuts off his computer and slides in his jacket pocket as he also puts his hands in pockets as well.

"I'm here to break the game."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A several months earlier…

It was 1 am in the ship and everyone was fast asleep already in their rooms. Everyone except Wattson. She kept tossing around in bed, when she finally kicked the sheets off her. She frustratedly sat up, unable to see in the dark or with her blonde frizzy hair covering her face. As she ran her hand through her hair angrily, she looked over to see what time it was. While looking at the time she saw her Nessie doll also by her alarm clock. It was a Nessie doll Octane had given her when she first joined the games as a welcoming gift. Looking at doll made her slightly less upset at the fact she couldn't sleep. Wattson still couldn't figure out why she was restless. Trying to think of anything to make her even a bit tired, but nothing seemed to work.

She heard someone yell something across the quarters. It sounded like someone shouting which made her concern that someone was hurt possibly. It was super pitch dark after all.

Wattson rolled herself out of bed to investigate the noise though at the same time getting of bed was uncomfortable because it was pleasantly warm in it and the ship was always freezing cold. The steel floors and walls held the temperate at bitter cold temperatures and because the ship was always cool, she wore her favorite matching Nessie pajamas with her Nessie fuzzy slippers.

As Wattson walked out of her room, she tried to be quiet since everyone was sure to be asleep still. While walking across the rest of the quarters she saw Wraiths private room where she was peacefully sleeping, covered in 3 layers of blankets. She could barely see Wraiths head as it was almost completely covered in her sheets. All she could see was her bangs sticking out and one of her eyes closed. Wraith seemed to get cold more than others for some reason and because of it she repeatedly bundled herself up in pillows and blankets, but at least she looked cozy in it.

There is another shout further down the quarters.

"Come on! He's right there, ese!" Wattson vividly hears the voice coming from Octane's quarters. She could recognize his distinguished voice anywhere. Even when he was yelling or laughing, you couldn't mistake it. There was something about his voice too that made Wattson comfortable. He was arguably one of the friendliest legends aside from Pathfinder. You hardly would ever see him in a bad mood and always had jokes. She could count on Octane to make her laugh any day.

"Octavio?", Wattson shyly and quietly approaches Octanes room squinting her eyes at the same time. She can hardly see what's going on in his room. All she can see is a bright screen shining directly at her face and Octane sitting in front of it. "Is everything okay?". Octane turns around right away in response to his name. He sees that it is Wattson in her cute pajamas standing behind him. Relived, he turns back around.

"Oh hey, Nat. Yeah I'm good. Just carrying this useless ASS team!" He says as he laughs.

Wattsons eyes start to adjust to the light. She see's Octane playing his video games along with liters of Mountain dew and a bag of chips scatter around his desk and floor. Not knowing what to say, she just stands there for a while watching him play his online games for a bit. After a few more games Octane had completely forgotten Wattson was still there in his room, thinking that she had probably left and gone to sleep. But when he turns around, he sees her sitting on the floor next to him staring intently at the tv watching the game he had been playing.

"Did you wanna play?" Octane asks her as he hands her his controller. In response she shakes her head.

"I don't think I'd be very good" Wattson says as she wraps her arms around her legs. "I know I'd suck." Octane laughs.

"Nahhh. I believe in you." He assures her as he gets up from his chair, handing the controller in Wattsons hand, nudging her into his chair. Wattson nervously sits down staring at the controller in her hands, not knowing what the buttons mean or how to hold it. Octane standing behind Wattson places his hands on both of her shoulders "I believe in you, Nat." Octane says in the Wattsons right ear which makes she blush uneasily. He lets go of her and sits back on his bed watching her confusingly smash the buttons on the controller. Her not knowing what the hell to do made him laugh. He tries to be quiet about it, so she doesn't notice. He knows that if she heard him laughing at her then she might not want to play anymore, but even so he thought she looked freaking cute confusingly try to play video games while in her Nessie pajamas. As he continues to watch her play, he sees her shivering. She doesn't say anything and already feels a warm blanket suddenly wrapped around her shoulders. Wattson turns her head around to see Octane give up his only blanket to her so she could play comfortably.

"Sorry I don't know how to control the temperature in here." Wattson gives him a warm smile.

"Thanks, Octavio." She says which makes Octane blush slightly. He rubs the back of his neck.

"No problem. Couldn't stand seeing you freeze here."

"I must look funny to you, huh?" Wattson responds turning her face away, looking down defeated.

"What?! No!" Wattson still faces her head down. She felt a bit embarrassed that she looked stupid in front of Octane. "You don't look funny. Sorry if I laughed earlier. I just thought you looked cute playing this." He says without thinking about what he said but his comment made Wattson perk up immediately smiling ear to ear.

"You think I'm cute?" She asks. Octane nervously rubs his neck.

"Ah….. Yeah I do." Octanes mutters softly.

"What was that?" Wattson raising her voice slightly louder. She can't contain her huge smile and pulls her face closer to his which causes Octane to tense up leaning back away from her.

"I think you're cute." He still mumbles again looking away from her.

"Sorry I can't hear youuuuu~" Wattson teases. She's never seen Octane embarrassed before and it honestly started to make her think it was adorable.

"I think you're cute!" Octane finally confirms louder. His eyes staring into her big blue eyes. Neither of them says anything to each other. The room is completely tense and silent. They both just look at one another awkwardly.

"Go to bed! I don't care if you two sleep in the same or go back to your own rooms, but if you two don't go to bed now I swear I will go in there and shove both of your faces into your pillows cases!" They hear someone yell outside. Both Octane and Wattson cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Sorry!" yells Wattson as she throws the blanket Octane gave her at his face, running out of his room and back into hers. She leaps into her bed, covering her still rosy cheeks with her blanket and then shoving her burning face into her pillow.

"Oh my god oh my god" She mutters to herself. Her heart racing and her ears even burn. Right now, all she can picture is the shape, the color of his eyes. The look and touch he gave her just a second ago. She couldn't much go to bed now. It's safe to say that she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Not at all.

"Oh, dios mio" Octane says laying down in his bed his face looking straight up at the ceiling as he clutches his shirt with his hand feeling his heart pulse loudly. Neither of these legends were going to be sleeping tonight.

The game ended abruptly after Pathfinder was hacked by Crypto. The rest of the legends were taken back on the ship after the match. Pathfinder still hadn't recovered, and Wraith never left his side. The rest of the legends were taken off World's Edge through the ship. All of them standing by Pathfinder's lifeless body. Wraith suddenly stands up abruptly glaring intensely at Crypto as she steps forward at him clenching her fists. Wattson immediately notices the energy and tension in Wraith's stature. She grabs Wraith's arm trying to pull her back towards her, who had also been by Pathfinder's side as well. Wraith isn't fazed by Wattson attempt to calm her down, but instead shoves her hand away from her as she uses the same hand to point at Crypto angrily.

"This was your fault." Her feelings so overwhelming she could hardly control the desperation in her voice. Crypto however doesn't give her a reaction back. Instead he just stares at her without much emotion in his eyes. Just a blank stare. This just aggravates Wraith more. She lunges, grabbing his collar in one hand while the other hand is in a fist which hovers in front of his face.

"It was necessary in order to get information" Crypt exclaims to Wraith while still in her grasp as he casually looks over not threaten by Wraith whatsoever.

"Why?" Wraith asked not letting go of Crypto.

"I-"Just then a slight turbulence causes everyone to lose their balance and fall back. As the turbulence starts to settle down Crypto is the first to pick himself up.

"The files on Pathfinder were corrupted", He begins to say, "Whoever that had access to Pathfinders memory files didn't want it restored. The programming done on this MRVN was weird. It was impressive. Never seen such an advance AI unit in a MRVN. You would think it was a Simulacrum."

Wattson looks away from the other legends and has a concerning look on her face. She carefully reexamines Pathfinder main frame. A lot of his circuits were damaged. She finds Pathfinders memory and power cord. His memory file was severely damaged, but his power was not.

"I think I can help reboot Pathfinder." Wattson says softly. Wraith quickly turns her face towards Wattson letting of Crypto in the process. Her face softens a bit with her eyebrows raised in surprised. "However-" Wattson pauses as she looks in Wraith's eyes. "I don't think I can fix Pathfinders memory files."

"Even if I wanted to, I don't think I would be able to restore those as well." Crypto says.

"Maybe the IMC or Hammond Engineering still has some Pathfinder's information back at their head carters." Wattson said hopeful. "After all, even if they didn't create Pathfinder, they at least would have some information of who or what did."

"After the Battle of Typhon, the IMC was barely able to recover most of their defenses and information. And after the rise of the Mercenary Syndicate they have done a lot of shady shit in the shadows following the simulacrums. Only the people working closing with them have any information on that. In summary, finding Pathfinders information would be nearly impossible even if it was still around somewhere." Bangalore says calmly. Bangalore being a former solider who has served in the IMC Armed Forces knew a lot about them already.

"Sounds like a whole lot of trouble for a robot" Mirage says whom one of the only ones sitting down and away from the others.

"Pathfinder is not just a robot. He's our friend." Wraith says confidently. "And nothing is impossible. I can find it."

Mirage mumbles underneath his breath, "Not my friend." Mirage realizes it was stupid idea to think he can whisper around Wraith. She glares at him.

"What was that?"

"You only want to risk your life because your boyfriend may not remember you if you don't get his stupid memory file back."

Lifeline suddenly joins in, "It's not just about finding it. The militia will be all over it. Getting past them is suicide. Not to mention that YOU are one of their prize possessions."

Wraith is silent. Everyone doesn't say anything until Wattson finally breaks the silence.

"I can still power Pathfinder up- "

"Let me help as well" Crypto cuts in behind Wattson. Wraith nods as she and everyone else follows them to the infirmary wing carrying Pathfinders body.

_10:35 pm_

"Pathfinder?" Wattson coos softly waving her hand in front of Path's face to see if he would follow her movement. She sees he head turn to her with blank expression. Wattson's face lights up as she leaps her arms around Pathfinder's neck.

"Path!" She yells in excitement. Pathfinder doesn't react to her action of expression.

"Do you know who I am?" Wattson asked as she removes herself off him.

"I-"Wraith comes into the room holding her arm close to her body with one hand as she slowly walks towards pathfinder who is sitting upright from the hospital bed. At first Pathfinder is focused on her as she proceeds to get closer to him.

"You are Wraith" then turns to Wattson. "And you are Wattson. You guys are Apex Legends. Correct?"

"Yes?" Wattson says.

"Why am I here?" Pathfinder asked as he scans the room as well as the legends.

"Your memory files got corrupted and your power malfunction because of it.", Wraith finally spoke. She stood in front of him. "You can blame Crypto." She muttered with a bitter snarl.

Pathfinder just gave her a confused emote titling his head to the side.

The others join the rest in the common area of the ship. Wattson and Wraith follow Pathfinder to his private quarters although Wraith stayed a little longer to talk to Path. She wanted to know exactly how bad the memory was set back to and if she could get any new ideas as to how she could restore it fully.

"Hey, Path?" She asks standing outside his door. She held her arm with her other hand as her eyes following his every movement. He was just looking around every where in the room as if he was all new to him.

"Yes, Wraith." Pathfinder responded now looking up at her.

"Um..H-how much do you-you know remember?"

"I don't know. Let me scan." There was a pause. "I am missing 20% from my memory files."

"That doesn't seem too much" She said rather relieved.

"You are right. It is a pretty insignificant number, but I can hold up to 10 petabytes, which hasn't been filled so 20% could be bigger than a years' worth of information or more. I won't know for sure."

Wraith coughed.

"By the way, do you know what this is?" He pulled out his notebook from his room. It was in a cabinet tucked away. Path handed it to her seeming to not remember what contained inside. He places it in her hands and she nervously open the first several pages. Already she begins to blush uncomfortably. She looks up at Pathfinder who just stares down at her as she flips through the pages with a blank stare. Wraith closes the notebook but continues to hold on to it.

"Do you not remember?" She asks, but silence from Pathfinder was enough to know that he really didn't. She steps closer to Pathfinder and places her hand in his.

"Tell me how you feel right now." Wraith states trying to look as deep as she can in his eye. He looks at her hand in his and then at her.

"Confused." Pathfinder responds matter of fact but doesn't pull away from her. "Is there something you want to tell me, Wraith?"

Wraith as first doesn't let go of him. Thinking he might have more a reaction if she stayed still searching his eye, but nothing happens. She finally let's go of him slightly disappointed.

"No. The notebook is mine. I'll take my leave now." She says and leaves Pathfinder confused as he continues to watch her walk away.

Wraith returns to her quarters with Pathfinders notebook still in her hands. She undresses and changes into her pajamas and curls herself in her bed. If Pathfinder really didn't remember his feelings for her wouldn't that be okay? She thought to herself. No matter how she thought she was supposed to look at it, she couldn't help, but feel a bit sad. Should she let things go with him? She could pretend she never cared. Things could be simpler. Wraith unraveled some of the pages of his notebook underneath the 3 covers she covered herself with. After reading only a few pages into it her eyes began to water a little. Feelings aside she felt like she lost a part of their friendship. The more she read the more she felt it would just be easier to let things go. It wasn't normal to feel this way was it? But here was someone human or robot, the only somebody to ever have loved her the way no one did. Even if he wasn't a real person. He had genuine feelings for her, and he was one of the only people she ever felt comfortable around.

_He is just a friend. _

Wraith thought to herself, trying to convince herself to not thing too much about their relationship. But she couldn't read the pages inside without butterflies in her stomach. She knew deep down she would probably never meet anyone like him who felt this way about her again, but love isn't what she was made for or what she could give. Wraith kept going over this is in head as she uncomfortably moved around in her bed. She started hearing voices in her head.

_Get your head together_

_Don't be stupid _

_Focus_

_You're alone _

_Keep moving _

_This is the way_

"SHUT UP!" She screamed so loud her voice shrieked. It was the first time she couldn't stand to hear the voices. She had got used to it and used it to her advantage in a fight, but now she didn't want to hear it. The only voice she wanted to hear was Pathfinder's telling her it would be okay. The Pathfinder that cared for her every waking moment. But that is over. She decided she couldn't tell him. She couldn't break to him that she couldn't be with him. She was destined to be a rogue and live alone. That was the way she knew and was comfortable with. She cries softly without any sound as she wraps her arms around herself curled underneath the covers still, hoping no one could hear her.

Suddenly Wraith hears footsteps by her bed. She quickly rubs her eyes and clears her throat as she reaches under her pillow to pull out her dagger, but before she could throw off the covers off her, they are already off. She positions herself in a fighting stance while still on her bed. Suddenly she see's Pathfinder standing in front of her who is holding her covers still above her a bit.

"Are you cold?" Pathfinder asked. Wraith stares for a bit at him and then without much thought she rushes to him holding him tightly in her arms. Her arms around his neck. Though surprised at first, he embraces her back. He feels her heartbeat rapidly and sense she was upset. With her face buried in his shoulder, she eyes still wet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Don't forget me." Were the last words Wraith muttered before drifting off into sleep. Her body still clenching onto Pathfinder like if she were to let go, he would disappear. Her eyes still slightly moist from crying and her arms wrapped around Pathfinder, him never letting her go. Confused, but aware of her sadness he didn't want to leave her. As soon as she fell asleep, he removes her arms around him and carries her onto her bed. For some reason he had placed the multiple blankets on her thinking that she would get cold with just one blanket. Before leaving her room, Pathfinder looks back at Wraith who was now suddenly sleeping soundly with dried tears still on her cheek. He gives a sympathetic look back at her before leaving. Even with some of his memories gone he couldn't but feel like maybe there was something more significant to her then he thought she could be.

"Yo is my mic not working? Esto es ridículo..Get me up, ese.", Octane says annoyed while gaming with his friends online. It was nice being able to play a video game when not fighting in the apex games. Being away from home made him miss his family and friends but fighting in the games was lifetime opportunity that he could have never passed up. The only thing he wished was that his friends weren't such bad teammates.

"How are you soooo bad, man?" Octane said mockingly while joking around at the same.

"solo desinstala"

Wattson crept slowly to Octanes rooms as she hugged the wall with half of her body peering into his room. She looked at him admiring at his cute and serious posture as he played intently. At first, she had forgotten what she had originally came over there for, but before she could think of a reason he had already turned and noticed her standing outside his doorway.

"Hola, Nat. What are you still doing up?" He asked ignoring the game he was playing a bit. He swung his chair to face where she was more.

"I-I um..I couldn't sleep." She said nervously rubbing her hands together blushing and looking away from Octane.

"Really? Me either!" Octane exclaimed rather relieved. "Do you wanna hang out or play here? I'm so bored right now."

"Aren't you playing with you friends right now?" Wattson asked

"Who these guys?! No way! Even you're better than these tarados?"

"WHAT?!" One of Octane's friend yells. The volume through the mic was actually pretty loud.

"Yo Pendejo! I may suck at this game, but at least I'm not too pussy to tell a girl I like her." Another yells. You can hear a roar of laughter in the background of Octanes headset. Blood rushes up to Octanes cheeks as he has yells in Spanish to his friends who are still giggling. Wattson watches confused. She heard what Octanes friend said and the over the top laughing through the headset. She folds her fingers together awkwardly. Octane turns off his tv and walks over to Wattson who is still standing by the doorway.

"You didn't hear that, right?" Octane asks Wattson as he rubs his neck still apparently blushing. Wattson doeesn't look at Octane. Instead her face looks directly down at the floor. She fiddles her feet back and forth nervously. Something she had a habit of doing when she was bored or uncomfortable. It was also something Octane found secretly cute.

"Yeah." She said disappointed still facing the floor. "I didn't know you liked someone."

"Umm.." Octane looks up trying to look away from Wattson blushing madly. He can feel the heat on his cheeks and his ears building up even more. "Yeah- I mean no- well..yeah, but it's not-"

"You should tell her." Wattson says interrupting him. She clenches his fists together, trying to find the courage to tell the man she liked to go after another women.

"But it's not what you-"

Crypt comes over behind Wattson putting his hand on her shoulder suddenly.

"Come I need your help with something." He urgently tells Wattson. She immediately starts to follow Crypto leaving Octane desperately confused and frustrated. He looks after Wattson who rushing away with Crypto, trying to see if she would look back or stop. But she doesn't. As Wattson was running away around the corner following Crypto she feels gentle tears slowly run down her cheeks. After these past few months of hanging out with Octane she thought would've given her sometime to tell him she liked him, but now she figured it was probably too late.

She sniffles, wiping a tear away. She had to get over him now. She thought to herself about what she was thinking he would ever like her. She was so embarrassing which upset her even more. Wattson was glad Crypto came to her rescue before Octane could go on about his attraction for another woman.

Crypt turns around immediately after hearing Wattson sniffing behind him. He looks down at her shocked, unsure what to make of it.

"Is-are you okay?" He asks, but she shakes her head mentally as shaking the sad feelings away, now facing Crypto with a faint smile on her face, but Crypto can see tears glistening in her eyes as one of them escape and drops down on her lower lip. He looks around him trying to find a tissue for her, but the place is empty. He pulls down her sleeve and uses it to help wipe away the excess.

"Merci", Wattson says meekly. "What kind of help did you need?" Pulling his hand away from her face finally. He pulls out his tablet, turning it on.

"I found out what Pathfinder is." Crypto begins to say. He explains that Pathfinder parts aren't all MRVN technology. Some of what was used to create his "brain" and programming was from a Simulacrum. The origin of who put Pathfinder together is still unknown. The reason Pathfinder can sense human emotions is because his "brain" is program to detect human feelings and understand it. It also remembers what it is to be upset, sad, happy, etc. Because of the simulacrum technology. This allows Pathfinder to hold information like a human. Sometimes he forgets short term or long term and certain things might trigger a memory.

"So technically we don't need to recover his memory. We just need to trigger it to restore his memories?" Wattson asked.

"Yeah. I kind of get the feeling Wraith may not like me very much right now. If she cares about getting Pathfinders memories since she's the closest person to him, she might want to know about this and do something about it." Crypto finishes saying

"Hm" Wattson looks up thinking with her finger on her chin. "Ill talk to her, but I don't know…" She says drifting her words with her thoughts as if she had more to say.

"Keep me updated, she may hate me right now, but there's more to just the apex games than anybody is aware of. Bringing them down is all I care about."

Wattson nods her head. She too was also aware of the malicious intents of Syndicate.

-the next day-

Still curled up in bed Wraith hugs the blankets around her body. And then a sudden rush of what happened the other night makes her sit up immediately.

"OW!" She looks over to her left to find Mirage groaning by her bed, as he rubs his forehead.

"Mirage?!" Wraith's face instantly starts to fume. "What the hell! What are you doing in my room?!" She yells reaching for her dagger under her pillow but is stopped by Mirage hands grabbing her wrist.

"No, please it's not what you think-"

Wraith uses her other hand to punch Mirage between the eyes.

"OW! What the-!" Mirage falls back landing on the floor. "Fucking hell. Can a man talk?"

Wraith glares at Mirage who is whining the floor.

"Get out." Wraith says coldly while she points him to the door. Mirage rolls his eyes as he picks himself up rubbing his forehead. He pulls out a poppy seed muffin out of pocket, poppy seed were wraiths favorite flavor muffin.

"Here." Mirage says putting the muffin on Wraith's nightstand.

"Why?" Wraith asks folding her arms together, refusing to take the muffin even though she was hungry.

Mirage awkwardly rubs his hand behind his neck and looks away from her.

"I kind of saw you upset the other night." Wraith noticeably glares at him up and down as he nervously addresses her. She wished he would just leave and stop talking.

"I mean it's not a big deal you know I was going to grab something to eat anyways." Mirage says in his own cocky way. "But if you need anything" He pauses for a bit, shifting his eyes to hers "I'm just next door" He finishes trying to gaze the expression on Wraiths face, but she stays stoic.

"Hmm"

"That's it?" Mirages asked a bit annoyed, but not surprised. Wraith just responded with a shrug, straight face.

"I know you think you're alone and you can handle anything comes your way, but you're fooling yourself Rene." Wraith's eyes squint the moment he says her name. "Everybody needs someone. You're not invincible."

"And you think I need you?" Wraith says bitterly still unmoved.

"Well I'm not all bad if I do say myself." Mirages says smirking to himself. "Well not as bad as you think."

"What are you trying to be my friend, Elliot?" Wraith says sarcastically

"Yeah." Mirage responds seriously keeping eye contact with Wraith. She shifts her head back. Moving a bit away from him.

"'I think I'm fine."

"Clearly you're not. I'm not an idiot." Wraith turns her face away hoping he would sense she didn't want to talk anymore, but before she can do anything Mirage turns her face to face him, cupping her chin with his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Wraith says. She could feel the intensity in his voice and the way he was breathing.

"What do you think?" Mirage says in a low raspy voice which sent chills to crawl up Wraiths back. She quickly pushed him away from her face.

"You have a death wish or something?"

"Maybe." Mirage says shrugging with a smug look on his face. He wasn't sure if he was stupid for testing dangerous waters with Wraith or maybe she'd like it. The robot or anyone has really taken that risk before.

"Don't be an idiot Elliot. And get out." Wraith says crossing her arms. She watches Mirage leaves her room while he just winks at her goodbye. She shakes it away. _Idiot. _She thought

"Hey, Wraith, are you okay to talk?" Pathfinder asks who just happened to come by and now standing outside her room, not entering. Just then a quick realization that Wraith was basically half naked in her room. Her oversized t-shirt covered most of her body including her upper thighs, but she could feel cool air in between her legs, which she was now trying to desperately cover now. Normally she would be wearing shorts but had forgotten to do her laundry. She slammed the door on Pathfinder, leaving him confused behind the door.

"Wraith are you alright?" The robot asks. Wraith can feel herself blush as she pulls down her shirt further to cover more of her thighs. She has never felt more exposed before and the fact she just noticed it now when Pathfinder came around. Mirage didn't even say anything. She can picture it now with him joking about this later. She sighs in frustrated.

"Wraith?"

"Can you leave me alone?!" Wraith yells in embarrassment as she closes her eyes trying to forget that this was happening to her.

"I am sorry, Wraith. I'll leave you alone." Pathfinder walks away unfazed. Not realizing what had happened. Normally he would've be flustered seeing Wraith in that kind of condition, but not anymore.

Pathfinder walks into the common area with most of everyone kicking back. He stands back observing everyone who blankly stares at him. He confusingly looks around trying to understand why everyone was staring at him.

"Can I help you all?" Path asks.

"Dude what you do to Wraith?" Octane finally breaks the awkward silence as everyone intently waits for Pathfinder to answer.

"Pissed her off again." Mirage interjects

"Again?" Path innocently asks

"Yeah, but maybe because you lost some of your memories you forgot." Lifeline looks over to Mirage skeptically but doesn't say anything. It really wasn't for her to call out Mirage on his lies in front of everyone.

"Weren't you in her room too, Mirage?" Lifeline asks him raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah to bring her breakfast though." He responds defensively

"Should we check up on her?" Bloodhound offers.

"What is this? Annoy Wraith day?" Octane says.

"I'll go." Wattson says walking away. No one else says anything else and goes back to what they were talking about earlier, but Pathfinder and Mirage exchange looks at each other without saying anything.

Wraith and Wattson stand next to each other looking out into space through a couple of the ship's windows.

"Do you think this is best though?" Wattson asks Wraith without looking at her fascinated by the stars outside.

"I think so." Wraith responds looking down. Wattson had already went the plan to try to trigger Paths memory to Wraith, but Wraith said she didn't think it was a good idea for reasons personal to her.

"What makes you think it's better that he forgot you?"

"For one his ranking in the games have dropped since he's been in love with me, I can't be the reason he gets dropped from the Apex games. And…" Wraith's voice lowers into a whisper. Wattson looks over to Wraiths expression. Her face looks up again into space and her expression solemn.

"And?"

" ….I'm not good at this. I don't understand why he- you know-me. And I don't want to get close to something that could be gone…suddenly." She finishes not referring to just about Pathfinder's memories, but also just how people can come and go into peoples lives so quickly in general. Although disappointed and sad she doesn't cry. Normally Wattson could say something funny to try to clear the air and cheer everyone up, but right now she couldn't think of anything to say. He grabs Wraiths hand suddenly which causes Wraith to jerk a bit but doesn't pull away. Instead she looks down her hand in hers and faintly smiles at her.

"That's why it's all the more special." Wattson says

"What are you doing Elliot?" Lifeline asks Mirage. Everyone else had cleared the room already going to their rooms.

"What do you mean?" Mirage questions lifeline as he fiddles with his fingers while she tilts her head at him rolling her eyes.

"You think your plan is going to get Wraith to like you?"

"Oh come on!" He exclaims throwing his hands in the air. "Is that what you think of me?"

Lifeline doesn't say anything. Instead just stares at him unfazed.

"You know me. Plus, it's not like anything between them would ever happen anyways. I could make her happy." He says

"I don't know about all that, but like it or not there are some things not even you can do." She says walking away leaving Mirage alone.

"We will see." He mutters under her breath.


	7. Epilogue: Christmas Day

**Sorry it's been awhile. I had a lot of classes last semester and this summer. It's been a little crazy, but I'm not making excuses I had some time to update this story. I'm still working on the next Chapter. It usually takes me a while to get inspired to write and organize all my ideas and thoughts. So I wrote this Epilogue for Pathfinder and Wraith. I hope you guys enjoy. I am aiming on four new chapters. Thank you for all the support and feedback.**

* * *

It was getting closer towards the end of the year and the only reason why it was a favorite time of the year by the legends was because it was one of the few times the games were at a halt for short amount of time. Lifeline, Wattson, and Gibraltar had planned a Christmas party for the legends. Although typically it wasn't something others might be into, but then again there was free food.

While everyone is already preparing their drinks in kitchen Wraith still hasn't came out of her quarters. Pathfinder starts to grow concern as he goes looking for her. He see's her standing in front of her mirror fiddling with her hair deciding whether to keep it a bun or let her hair down, which isn't something she ever does, but she wanted to try something different. She even did her makeup different. Pathfinder seemed to notice because he walked into her room with a smile expression. Wraith senses Path standing behind and turns to face him.

"Do I look okay?" She asks slightly blushing. Pathfinder doesn't respond right away a Wraith gets a little confused at his silence, but then is greeted with Pathfinders arms wrapping around her. She is a bit shocked at first but doesn't resist it.

"You never just look okay, Rene." Path says. Wraith lets her body weight rest on his as she returns the hug as she lets a sigh of relief.

"Oh wait!" Path yells out. He rushes out of Wraith's rooms in a hurry leaving Wraith confused and she stands in her room alone with her arms hovering in front her in place where she was holding Path just one sec ago. She blinks a few times in confusion as she looks over to her doorway waiting for some kind of explanation of what the hell was going on. Just then Pathfinder comes back in excitement. He is holding two very festive Christmas sweaters with both of his hands and hands one of the sweaters out in front of Wraith.

"Surprise!" Path exclaims. Wraith still confused looks over past the sweater in front of her and gives her boyfriend a questionable look.

"What..are these.?" She asks.

"They're Christmas sweaters. Wattson was telling me that sometimes people wear these around Christmas. I like them because they look colorful and fun." Pathfinder says, not really seeing the cringyness on Wraith's face.

"Look they even have bells on this one and on this one it lights up all sorts of colors." Wraith can tell he is really excited about these Christmas sweaters, but in her head, she curses Wattson for giving Pathfinder the idea of buying them.

"Want to wear them?" Pathfinder asks Wraith. She can tell he is pleading with his robot eye. When he gets this excited his pupil dilates. To her horror she gives in.

"Fine." She agrees. Never in her thirty something years did she think she would ever wear something like this, but then again, she never thought she would ever date a robot or fall in love with one for that matter. She grabs one of the sweaters out of Paths hands, the one that didn't make sound.

"YAY" Pathfinder excitedly puts his sweater on first and then helps Wraith put hers on in return.

"But this is the first and last time I ever wear this." She says muffled as her head in inside the sweater. Her head pops out and is welcome with Pathfinder smiling down at her. Wraith blushes from the slight embarrassment in this ridiculous outfit.

"Let's get this over with" She says walking out of her room first as Path follows behind her. She can hear the bells of Pathfinder's sweater behind her.

Most of every is in the kitchen grabbing plates and drinks. While Crypto and a few others sit on one side of the fireplace. As soon and Wraith and Pathfinder walk in Wattson yells out to them to have a slice of cake first. Wraith notices that Wattson is wearing a Christmas sweater too. Although Octane was standing close next to Natalie, he wasn't wearing a Christmas sweater. Instead he wore his reindeer skin.

"Oh my goodness, Wraith! You're actually wearing it!" Wattson shouts excitedly "When Pathfinder showed me them, I didn't think you would be into it." She giggles. Now everyone is staring at Wraith and Pathfinder. Wraith felt ridiculous for letting Pathfinder getting her into this situation, but she couldn't do anything about it now. She swiftly moved her way behind Path and whispered to him.

"You owe me." She speeds walked over to the kitchen counters over to Wattson and Octane, leaving Pathfinder with a questionable look, but shook it away.

"You're dead, Natalie." She told Wattson who was just smiling ear to ear. "I know you've been giving Path ideas"

"But of course! I thought he would look cute wearing a sweater for Christmas. And they are festive! I like them!" She says happily

Pathfinder hands Wraith a plate of food. She takes it without saying anything and walks to the fireplace where everyone else was sitting. Wraith sits on one of the couches to the side of the fireplace as Pathfinder follows her and sits next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Thanks for the food." Wraiths says softly so only he can hear her. She starts to chow down as she leans into Pathfinder who still has his arm around her. At this point everyone stares at them, some with admiration, some just didn't understand their relationship, but Wraith didn't care, and Pathfinder didn't notice the difference. Both sat in silence together as everyone else talked. As the room started to get louder with everyone talking and Nat King Cole – Christmas song was playing in the background, Wraith notices something glisten outside the window. It was snow falling. She points it out to Pathfinder who has only seen real snow once before. He eagerly gets up and runs off. Wraith now adjusts herself to the edge of the couch as she admires the snow outside, but then to her surprise Path comes back, standing in front of her holding a cup of hot coco. As soon as she grabs it, he sits besides her again and Wraith adjusts her legs flat on top of his, still looking outside as she blows her hot chocolate.

"You're not going to go outside?" She asks Path.

"Not right now. I want to make snow snow angels with you later though."

"What is that another thing Wattson has been telling you about?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure how it works, but it sounds fun!" He replies excitably.

She can't help but roll her eyes, smiling at him at the same time. Even though she wasn't into a lot of the things Path was into, it was at least different and new, and she was happy she was experiencing these new things with him too.

As she held her hot coco, she leans closer to Paths face and kisses him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Path."

"Merry Christmas, Rene."


End file.
